Morning Miracles Chapter 4
by Twinklestar101
Summary: Soon, Aleena begins to have strange dreams, and Tails' parents have to give him the infamous "talk". Constantly, Aleena is reminded of her children: Sonic, Sonia, and Manic.


I dreamt about my children on the third night in Xorda, but something was different. My world hadn't collapsed around me, and my children hadn't vanished before my eyes.

I was simply holding them.

They were snuggled warmly in my chest; their light purrs vibrated against me. They looked up at me with the most adorable eyes in the world.

"My babies," I cajoled.

Little Manic reached inside my dress, communicating that he wanted to be fed. Just as I was setting Sonic and Sonia down to open up the top part of my dress, Manic loosened his grip and slid down onto my lap. Perhaps he wasn't hungry after all.

Sonic and Sonia pawed me, wanting to be held. Oh how I wish this dream could last.

A small shadow stood in the corner of the room.

I stared at it. I couldn't remember it being there in my past dreams. I scooped my children into my arms and set them in their cribs so I could investigate. Soft whispers entered my eardrums. I wondered if the mystery figure was talking to itself. When I got a clear view, I had seen it couldn't have been as large as either of the triplets. I knelt down to process this new element, but before I could learn anything, I woke up.

The sun's rays burned my eyes. I shielded them with my pillow to prevent myself from going blind. Once I was used to the light, I shoved the pillow from my face and sat up. I looked over to the clock, and I saw it was 7:30 in the morning. Everyone else had to have been up by now, but a part of me wanted to return to my sleep and relive that sweet dream. I didn't want it to fade away yet. However, the familiar activity in my stomach told me it was time to have breakfast.

I traveled to the dining hall in the Hotel we were staying at. The various smells were just wonderful. I saw Mary and Tails waiting for me.

"Good morning Aleena," she greeted.

We were the only ones there; we were safe.

"Good morning," I replied.

I took a seat next to Tails.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, thanks."

I felt tears in my eyes all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked with concern.

I remembered my dream.

"I had... the most wonderful dream," I sniffed. "My babies were there... I was holding them."

"That's all?" Tails questioned.

Mary gave him a warning look.

"Dear, Aleena and I are busy right now. Don't interrupt."

"Okay," Tails frowned. "Sorry mom."

Mary looked back at me.

"I'm sure they're alive and well," she assured me. "This is the year the prophecy will come true after all."

"I know," I choked. "But... there was another... I didn't know... then I woke up."

Mary peered at me with concern.

"Was this your first time dreaming this?"

"Yes," I immediately answered.

Just then, Amadeus came into the room.

"Why hello dear," Mary greeted delightfully.

He smiled.

"How's breakfast?"

"Delicious," she commented.

I could say the same. The first section of the waffle in front of me tasted so good in my mouth.

"Your Highness."

I looked up.

"Yes?"

"It's that thief we captured. She's awake."

Today was the day we would sway the bat to jump ship."

"I understand. I'll be down in a minute."

He nodded.

"Can I come too dad?" Tails requested.

"There's a special show later on the wonders of science," Mary countered.

She never liked her only son becoming too involved in Freedom Fighter affairs.

"Wow," he gaped.

"I already got you a ticket."

"Thanks mom."

She smiled.

"But I wanna see what we're gonna do to the bat lady first," he said.

Mary blinked in surprise.

"But-"

"Aw Mary," Amadeus urged. "It's safe."

"All right, but he can't get too close to her."

"Of course not mom," Tails confirmed. "I'd probably suffocate from her large mountains."

We all stared at him. It was never easy hearing this kind of talk from children his age.

"What?"

"You've been hanging out with teenagers again," Amadeus guessed. "Haven't you?"

"They had paint ball guns," Tails announced. "One of them was upgraded."

"We do warn you about those groups of people," Mary reminded him.

"Then they went on about birds and bees," Tails pondered. "And something about babies."

He tugged on his mother's dress like a toddler.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Shit," Mary muttered under her breath.

"Oh boy," Amadeus sighed. "It's that time in parent hood."

I could only gaze at them in envy. The birds and the bees.. A simple term for when a man and a woman fall in love and have a child. The same way my late husband and I produced triplets... a conversation I never got to have with my children.

Marcus... he never got to see his children be born... he died from a terrible crash on his way home from a meeting. It was a week before the triplets came into this world.

I missed him so much, and I wished I could be held by him once more, but I know he's watching over me.

Perhaps he got to see our children grow up after all.

From what I've been going through, and what's to come, I would desperately need his guidance.


End file.
